


Krótka historia kto mnie wyruchał w Atrei

by MasterOfDarkArkana



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDarkArkana/pseuds/MasterOfDarkArkana
Summary: Życie w Atrei nie jest łatwe. Tym bardziej gdy jesteś deavą, która ma pecha do znajomych.
Relationships: OC/Beritra (unrequited)
Kudos: 2





	Krótka historia kto mnie wyruchał w Atrei

Ustawmy te przypadki chronologicznie.

Zaczęło się od Israphela, który obiecał mi pomoc w pokonaniu wszystkich balauryjskich lordów w poprzednim wcieleniu. Namówił, wraz z pomocą Beritry, Smoczych Lordów do pokoju. Naszym też. Obiecał im, że jak tylko przyjdą to ich zabije przy pomocy potężnego artefaktu. Problemem była lokalizacja. Artefakt był w wieży wieczności, żywym uosobieniu naszego boga Aiona. Co mogło pójść nie tak? Wszystko. Tak jak zaplanowaliśmy zaatakowałem Beritrę. Moja armia i Empiriańscy Lordwowie pomagali odwrócić uwagę balaurów kiedy Israphel wycofał się by użyć artefaktu. Niestety, Fregion przejrzał nasz plan i cisnął kule ognia wprost w artefakt niszcząc go i wieże. Nasza piękna planeta zniszczona. Pęknięta na dwie półkule. Krzyki umierających ludzi i deava. Jak mogłem być tak arogancki. W ostatniej desce ratunku zużyłem całą swoją moc by ustabilizować resztki wieży. Udało się. Za wielką cenę. Za życie moje i Lady Siel.

Mogłem spocząć wiedząc, że zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem. Ale Aion miał inne plany. Dał mi drugą szansę. Narodziłem się na nowo, jako nowy deava. (ale wspomnienia mógł zostawić)

Później na jaw wyszło, że nie tylko balaury miały zginąć tamtego dnia.

W moim nowym życiu pierwszym, który mnie przerżnął był Icaronix. Byłem dobrym deavą. Moi rodzice byli ze mnie dumni. W młodym wieku dostałem tytuł Generała legionu Yustiel, Miraju. Byłem nawet nazywany trzynastym Empiriańskim Lordem (co jest zabawne bo w poprzednim życiu byłem tak jakby tym 13 bo byłem arcydeavą i rządziłem innymi lordami). Icaronix był moim przyjacielem i podwładnym, moim centurionem. Zdradził nas dla Lefara. Wysłał na pewną śmierć do Karamatis. Miał pecha. Przeżyłem. Oris zadał mi prawie śmiertelny cios i zrzucił w otchłań. Spadłem na Poetę, gdzie mnie uratowali. Niestety straciłem pamięć (do dziś nie odzyskałem wszystkich wspomnień). A co gorsza, moi rodzice musieli mnie pochować. Straciłem też swoją siłę i nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem deavą. Wykreślono mnie z listy legionu i musiałem od nowa przechodzić wszystkie testy by do nich dołączyć (jak by nie mogli mi po prostu przywrócić, nawet jako nowicjusza, z wyglądu się nie zmieniłem), ale o byciu generałem mogłem zapomnieć. Mieli nowego. Długo zajęło mi przywrócenie wspomnień, ale miałem swoja zemstę. Za mnie i co ważniejsze za ludzi, którzy zginęli tamtego dnia. 

Kolejne większe rżnięcie zafundował mi, a jakże, Lord Israphel, po raz drugi.  
W teorii był martwy w praktyce ukrył się jako Lefar i podżegał zwykłych ludzi by walczyli z Lordami (nie żebym się temu sprzeciwiał, w pewnym momencie nawet i ja mu służyłem, ale może powinni spróbować bardziej... pokojowych metod). Spotkałem go w Karamatis jak próbowałem odzyskać wspomnienia. "Uratował mnie", a przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałem przed śmiercią z przeciążenia mojej głowy utraconymi wspomnieniami przez artefakt. Zaproponował poznanie prawdy, pomyślałem: "co mi szkodzi posłucham" i skończyłem jako jego agent. Ponownie spotkałem go dopiero w Sarpan. I po wielu spotkaniach doszło do tego prawdopodobnie ostatniego. Po zabiciu Tiamat (pierwszy z wielu lordów, których zabiłem... a nie pierwsza była Siel, to powiedzmy pierwsza w tym życiu). Ukradł bardzo potężny artefakt umożliwiający cofanie się w czasie. I zgadnijcie co. Nie zapomniał o planie sprzed wieków. Chciał się cofnąć w czasie i zabić wszystkich by Atreia była taka jak powinna : tylko ludzie i on na czele jako ich przywódca. Moją jedyną myślą było "No nieźle, zniszczyłeś świat", ale z sytuacji uratowała mnie Lady Siel, a właściwie jej duch. Wraz z Israphelem zniknęli w błysku światła. Hmmm... Liczę, że jest martwy. Nie ma to jak być marionetką w rękach psychopaty, który chce zniszczyć świat.

Kolejny raz był to zasługa rządu Elysei. Zniszczył moje relacje z moim przyjacielem Kahrunem, ale też zamknęli mi buzie każąc mi i Kahrunowi podpisać umowę poufności. Ehhh...  
Ehhh... 

Jakiś czas później, kilka miesięcy by rzec. Doszło do takiego zgromadzenia ruchania, że tak to obrazowo powiem, siedzieć nie mogłem, a chodzić to już w ogóle. 

Zaraz po przybyciu do Katalam do naszej głównej siedziby natrafiłem na walki. Nie powiem skopali mi na tyle dupę, że byłem w śpiączce przez trzy miesiące. Trochę wyprzędę, ale to wszystko przez Kaisiniela. Normalnie trwałoby to maksymalnie kilka dni, ale nieee Wielkie Lord Kaisiniel musiał maczać palce. Najprościej mówiąc wyprał mi mózg. Uroczo nie? Robiłem wszystko co mi każą. Dosłownie i to z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdyby powiedzieli idź zabij się, zrobiłbym to. Oczywiście kolejny chętny na mój tyłek był sam wieli Lord Nezekan, oczywiście pod przykrywką. Rozpoznał robotę Kisiela i sam z uśmiechem z niej korzystał. Tu przynajmniej tak nie bolało. Mieliśmy wspólny cel. Odnaleźć Kahruna.  
W czasie mojego pobytu tam zdarzyło się, że mnie porwano, z sytuacji wyratował mnie dość przystojny naukowiec, badacz antycznych plemion ruhnów, Laius (o żeby cię ktoś tak przerżnął jak ty mnie!!!!!!!). Nie wiem czy to sprawka działań roboty Kisiela czy po prostu Aion chciał się na mnie zemścić, ale zakochałem się. Mieliśmy się spotkać później, ale o pomoc "poprosił" Nez. Na moje nieszczęście kilka tygodni później dostałem wiadomość od góry by iść pomóc mojemu dobremu przyjacielowi badaczowi. Wskazali mi jego miejsce pobytu i rozpoczął się najprzyjemniejszy okres mojego życia. Dużo rozmawialiśmy, czytaliśmy i ogólnie gadaliśmy jak dwa nerdy. Ehh...  
Nic nie trwa wiecznie. Po pięknych tygodniach przyszła burza. Laius chciał bym pomógł mu naprawić zniszczoną broń ruhnów na dziedzińcu, zebrałem części i o dziwo udało się. Mówił, że jestem specjalny, że tęskni gdy mnie nie ma. Gówno prawda. Co najwyżej jestem wstanie oczyścić idgel tak jak antyczne plemiona dzięki Oriacie.  
Mieliśmy się spotkać za granicami miasta. Randka, pomyślałem. Ale się koszmarnie pomyliłem. Zabrał mnie do odłamka katalamize. Tam znalazłem Kahruna. Powinno mnie to naprowadzić, ale byłem zaślepiony miłością. Pokonałem chroniące Hyperiona balaury i go aktywowałem. Spojrzałem radośnie na Laiusa, a on załącz się śmiać. Mrocznie śmiać. Mówił, że mam prawo poznać kto mnie zniewolił. Pozwólcie, że zacytuje: "Wiedź kto cię zniewolił JA BERITRA SMOCZY WŁADCA CIEMNOŚCI MUAHAHAHAH". Chciał mi pozwolić oglądać jak niszczy całą Atreije, ale uratowała mnie czwarta prawa ręka( Ile on ma rąk?) Kisiela (bo wcale, a wcale nie wolałem zostać przy nim...). A kilka miesięcy później Beritra zesłał zagładę na połowę Balaurei. Tym razem zniszczyłem świat.  
Po uratowaniu powróciliśmy do twierdzy, gdzie Lord Kaisinel łaskawie darował mi życie, chodź po tym co zrobiłem powinien mnie zabić, a przynajmniej według jego słów. Przy okazji wygadał się o praniu mózgu. Miałem ochotę na niego wrzeszczeć. To w końcu jego wina. Ja wykonywałem rozkazy plus nie miałem wiele do gadania. Moja reputacja chyba nie mogła upaść niżej. Kochanek Beritry i niszczyciel świata. Tak mnie określano przez najbliższe lata.

W czasie ataku Beritry w Balaurei pojawiła się nowa wyspa (oczywiście każda frakcja nadała swoją nazwę, bo po co jedną). To właśnie tam uciekali wszyscy. Gdy już się ustatkowali, przysłano mnie do pomocy. W pewnym momencie do siebie wezwał mnie sam Lord Kaisinel (ten sam co groził mi śmiercią). Troszkę przerażony poszedłem na wezwanie. I szczęka mi opadła. Okazało się, że jestem jego NAJLEPSZYM deavą. Walnął się w głowę w czasie ewakuacji? Kazał mi udać się do Makarny. Tam zginął generał oddziału Kisiela (potem mi zaproponował jego funkcję...), spotkałem mojego arcywroga Orisa (on też mnie wyruchał, wtedy co Icaronix, to on mnie pokonał w Karamatis) zabiłem go i zemściłem się na Beritrze za złamane serce (odrąbałem mu rękę :D ). Ale i tak mnie przeruchano tylko nie wiem kto.  
Bo okazało się, że przerwanie rytuału Beritrze oznacz uwolnienie Ereshkigal, która niecały rok później zniszczy wewnętrzną Atreie... Niby odzyskam moce arcydeavy, które poświecę, ale nadal... 2/3 Elysei zniszczone włącznie z częścią stolicy... to samo w Asmodei... Ups...  
No ale zanim do tego doszło służyłem pod Wedą w Ilumie. Wieża się rozpada i trzeba stworzyć artefakt. Tam przerznęli mnie i Asmodianie i rząd Elysoki. Już miałem mieć gotowy artefakt gdy wpadli asmodianie, zniszczyli artefakt i zabili jego twórce. A rząd Elysoski mnie przeniósł (po ataku na Sanctum przez Ereshkigal) do Lakrum. A wieża? Mały problem według rządu. Kurwa. To może nas zabić. Ja wiem Iluma została zniszczona, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy porzucić ratowanie wieży. Eh...

W Lakrum nie było lepiej. O dziwo Beirtra znów mnie przerżnął, ale przynajmniej pozbyłem się Ereshkigal. I ponowne rżnięcie prze Beritre. Hmm...Może ja otworze burdel? Przynajmniej hajs z tego będzie. A Beritra to po tylu razach powinien zniżkę stałego klienta dostać.  
No to jak to było. Przypisano mnie do pomocy Atiusowi, badaczowi antycznej cywilizacja (znajome?). Przez atak asmodian miał ranną rękę ( o dziwo tą samą co Beritra). No nie powiem mam słabość do badaczy... Na moją obronę on też mnie podrywał. Jak to się stało, że Beritra mnie przerżnął tam aż dwa razy? Proste. Na prośbę Atiusa zdobyłem schemat rękawicy, która budowała Ereshkigal, a potem tą samą rękawicą ukradł BARRDZOOOO niebezpieczny artefakt. Zrobił to bo zabiłem Ereshkigal. A on to wykorzystał.

Na koniec najświeższa sprawa. Po śmierci Ereshkigal ukazała się nowa kraina Dumaha. Tam główny generał brygady Elysokiej rżnął mnie jak i kiedy chciał. Musiałem mu służyć, a on współpracował z Stellusią i rozprowadzał narkotyki, z którymi walczyłem, a na koniec posłał mnie na śmierć (przeżyłem oczywiście). Przynajmniej tam miałem pomoc brata jednego z uzależnionych. Co z tego, że jestem głównym agentem Kisiela, on jak widac był ważniejszy....

Przez całą ta akcję z Beritrą widzę go teraz wszędzie. Dosłownie. Mam tak bardzo zniszczoną psychikę, że już nawet twierdze, że Blondinerk, shugo stojący za komparacją Stellusi nim jest. Czy rząd refunduje psychoterapie żołnierzom? Aż muszę poszukać.  
Na koniec chce dodać, że Beritra na pewno jeszcze mnie przerżnie. Tego jestem pewny. I na pewno nie tylko on. Eh... Może by przejść na emeryturę?

PS.  
A ze wszystkich wymienionych tu ludzi najczęściej i najmocniej rżnie mnie GAMEFORGE. Dziękuję za twoją ciężką pracę.


End file.
